


No Reply

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage couple Spencer and Derek have been having a rough time lately. At least to Spencer - Derek doesn’t seem to realize anything is wrong. When Derek refuses to make time for Spencer, it may just be the storm that broke the levee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I haven’t written anything in quite a long time and I’m really sorry. I just got really busy with school and testing and it’s been hard. But, now I’m out of school so expect more updates. This isn’t a prompt, but I’ll try to get on those asap. My tumblr is stayingindoors if you want to go bother me there or anything.
> 
> I apologize for any confusion, but the first person parts are Spencer's thoughts. Italics don't show up for some reason.

“Derek, Derek, Derek, oh my god.” Spencer sent the text to Derek and squealed. He couldn’t wait until Derek answered; he had some very exciting news.

Spencer waited for a reply for an hour with a smile still on his face.

Within two hours, the smile was more of a grimace, but at least it was still there.

After three, Spencer stopped checking his phone every two seconds.

More than a few hours later, Spencer felt the pit in his stomach. Derek was doing it again. Ignoring him. Derek claimed it wasn’t his fault, that he forgot to reply to everyone, which Spencer knew was a fact as everyone always complained to Spencer about Derek’s lack of responses. 

“Derek never texts me anymore, Spencer.”

“Did Derek’s phone break or something?”

“Does Derek text you a lot? Because he never answers me.”

Considering I’m his boyfriend, I’d thought he’d might at least make an exception for me, but I guess not.

The morning after Spencer had sent the text, Spencer woke up to, surprise surprise, a text from Derek. He rolled his eyes. Finally.

“What is it”

Good morning to you too, Spencer thought.

Derek used to at least apologize and give an explanation when he was so late to answer, but this time he didn’t even bother.

Spencer’s excitement had died down after all those hours of silence and he wasn’t sure he could dredge up enough to make his preposition not sound like a trip to gallows. He swallowed and felt the heavy, nothing feeling seep down all the way into his feet.

“Never mind. Forget it,” Spencer sent back, not even trying to hide his agitation. The nothing settled its way in his chest, kneading his heart with its claws and batting at his lungs.

“Cmon babe tell me”

Spencer sighed, but replied, “Well, my mom’s doctor thought it would be a good idea for her to get away from Vegas and breathe some fresh air. We have enough money saved up to rent a small lake cabin and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us…” Spencer felt the excitement curdling in his stomach again as he thought about the trip.

“maybe…” Derek sent. A few seconds later, “ill ask my parents” came through.

Spencer smiled. Now that he had gotten Derek’s attention, he was sure to reply quickly.

He was mistaken.

A few hours later, Spencer’s phone vibrated. Minutes later, it went off again.

Have half a mind to not even look at my phone. It’s been so long by now, it seems unlikely to even be Derek. It’s probably Penelope asking for help with her summer homework.

Spencer scratched the back of his neck, trying to forget the nothing. He ignored his phone, going back to making dinner for him and his mom. Cooking was his only respite from the emptiness that pervaded everything he did. It made him feel useful. Like he was finally creating, making, being.

But, once he had gotten the itch, he couldn’t stop thinking about what message he could’ve gotten.

It’s probably mom’s doctor.

It’s probably Penelope.

It’s probably JJ.

It’s probably Emily.

He was wrong.

It wasn’t any of them.

It was a wrong number.

“Hey Matthew,” the first text read. Then, “srry wrong #”

Oh.

He set his phone aside and it didn’t do anything for the rest of the night.

“Spencer, honey, what’s wrong?” his mom said, setting down her silverware.

He shrugged, taking a bite of the pasta he had made.

She let the conversation drop.

In his mind, he tried to frame how to do it best:

“Derek, this just isn’t-“

“Derek, I don’t know how-“

“Derek, I think it’s best if we-“

“Derek, why won’t you pay attention to me?”

Spencer stared at his texts to and from Derek.

“Hey Derek,” he started.

“Hey Derek,” he erased.

“You know, I,” he started.

“You know, I,” he erased.

A couple days later, he got a text from Derek.

Spencer never answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts!


End file.
